Gotas de sangre
by Kiara H.L
Summary: Solo y perdido, una tortuga se halla en las manos equivocadas.
1. Luna llena, sábado a la noche

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece**

**Gotas de sangre**

Capítulo 1: Luna llena, sábado a la noche

El cielo cubierto de estrellas se ve reflejado sobre el lago congelado. La luna muestra toda su palidez y el viento azota violentamente sobre cualquier cuerpo físico. La mayoría de sus habitantes ya se hallan en sus hogares, acompañados por el calor de la estufa. Sin embargo, en una zona remota de las alcantarillas, dos hombres trabajan arduamente. Con esfuerzo logran introducir exitosamente la última pieza de tubería. Todo a su alrededor está cubierto por herramientas, dos pequeños reflectores apuntando a la sección de su último trabajo y algunas piezas de cañería.

Uno de los trabajadores se limpia la frente sudorosa con una de sus manos mientras que el otro se reposa sobre la húmeda pared.

—No entiendo cómo pudo romperse ésta porquería.

—Lo importante es que ya hicimos el trabajo. Ahora vayamos al circo.

—Tenías que mencionarlo —reprocha Scout—. La melodía de aquel lugar sigue zumbándome los oídos.

—Bueno, al menos nos pagan muy bien —contesta el joven Daniel.

El hombre de unos cincuenta años llamado Scout mira con recelo a Daniel. Pronto, su voz retumba sobre las alcantarillas.

—Claro, nos pagan muy bien pero no les importa mandar a cualquiera de sus hombres para hacer este tipo de trabajo.

—El señor Diamond es dueño de una gran empresa de —La humilde respuesta de Daniel es interrumpida por la grave voz de Scout.

—Sí, sí — dice, agitando sus manos con desdén—, no me tienes que explicar, chico. Suenas como rastrero hablando así del patrón.

En ese momento, un ruido se oye cerca. Scout y Daniel guardan silencio por un momento. Él hombre de más edad habla otra vez.

—¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?

Daniel para calmarse del sobresalto, responde:

—A lo mejor fue la caída de una rata.

—No lo sé, sonó más fuerte. Mejor será que nos demos prisa y salgamos de aquí.

—Tienes miedo de que una rata come hombres aparezca, ¿no? —bromea el chico.

—Cállate, idiota.

Daniel toma la adelantara y comienza a subir. Cuando está por llegar al último escalón, se repite el sonido. A su vez, también se oye un lamento.

—Shhh —dijo Scout, alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Dios!, ¿Lo has oído? Sonó como el grito de un niño.

Daniel vuelve a bajar las escaleras y saca la linterna del bolsillo trasero de su jeans. Scout deja caer su mochila al suelo sucio y avanza dos pasos hacia adelante. Mira sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que se vuelve a escuchar el sollozo. Daniel, preocupado, se acerca rápidamente a Scout y llegan hasta la esquina del túnel. Dan una breve mirada de acuerdo y giran hacia la derecha.

Lo que ven allí los deja completamente sin aliento.

La luz que emana de la linterna apunta a unos cuantos metros, hacia una pequeña figura que se arrastra sobre la acumulación de agua, en el medio del suelo. La silueta, sin saber que está siendo observado, sigue arrastrándose y soltando pequeños jadeos.

A simple vista parecía tratarse de un niño común y corriente. Sin embargo, una observación más detallada les revela que hay algo diferente. La silueta tiene el aspecto físico de una tortuga y no la de un niño humano. La única vestimenta visible es la correa que tiene puesta como cinturón.

Los dedos del pie son tres. El ruido viene de sus temblorosos labios.

A medida que los hombres se acercan hacia la tortuga, la luz de las linternas confirma lo que sus ojos están viendo.

Cuando el sonido de pasos y la luminosidad llegan al quelonio, ésta gira bruscamente hacia ellos revelándose aún más.

Sus brazos regordetes están rígidos. Una mano revela una prenda fuertemente entrelazada entre sus tres dedos. La otra, enrollada en un puño apretado y convulso.

Los dos hombres quedan completamente atónitos cuando ven que la mirada de la criatura refleja emociones, algo totalmente inusual para un animal común.

Sus ojos muestran pánico, desesperación, abandono y la sensación aterradora de lo que podría pasarle.

Comienza a retroceder sin perderlos de vista, ensuciándose aún más con el barro. Su espalda y pecho protegidos por una coraza echa biológicamente de queratina choca suavemente con una pared. Dientes blancos con intensión de destrozar cualquier contacto se hacen revelar de inmediato.

Scout toma una decisión.

Rápidamente se dirige hacia la tortuga aterrorizada y lo contiene bajo su peso corporal. Da instrucciones a Daniel para que fuera a buscar algo con que atarlo.

La pequeña tortuga trata de defenderse, retorciéndose violentamente.

El joven echa a correr y busca sin dudar, la cuerda que siempre traía el hombre mayor. También toma el reflector a baterías. Vuelve a correr hacia la dirección anterior, resbalándose unas cuantas veces antes de llegar.

Coloca el reflector sobre el cemento para obtener una mayor visibilidad y guarda su linterna. Se inclina sobre los dos e inmoviliza los brazos del pequeño con la soga.

En un rápido movimiento Scout arrebata el destornillador que traía consigo y, sin vacilar, golpea duramente la cabeza de la tortuga.

Al tiempo que cae en la inconsciencia, Daniel deja salir un chillido y golpea el brazo de su compañero.

—¡Pero qué has hecho!, ¡No tenías por qué golpearlo!

—¡Cállate, Daniel! —se limpia las manos sangrientas contra su camisa andrajosa—. Ven, ayúdame a detener la hemorragia —toma el pedazo de tela que la tortuga había soltado y lo coloca sobre la lesión.

Daniel, de mala gana, asiste al niño sacándose la camiseta y enrollándola sobre la cabeza. Previamente, retira el pañuelo manchado y lo arroja al suelo. Lo levanta al estilo nupcial y mira fijamente a Scout antes de ir hacia la zona de trabajo. El hombre de más edad baja la cabeza y acompaña al joven. Recoge todo su equipo y luego sube las escaleras hacia la superficie.

—Dámelo —le indica, mientras extiende sus brazos hacia Daniel.

—Pero ten mucho cuidado con la cabeza. La herida es algo profunda —sube un escalón y levanta sus brazos.

Scout coge primero la prenda manchada y luego en posición vertical, la tortuga durmiente.

La luna es testigo de aquel escenario. Las estrellas van desapareciendo a medida que el sol se asoma por el horizonte.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Daniel sale y cubre el agujero con la tapa. Luego, acompaña a Scout a la furgoneta y se sienta en la parte trasera.

Scout coloca suavemente al pequeño sobre el suelo del baúl y venda correctamente la lastimadura. Una vez que termina, cierra firmemente y se adentra hacia el asiento del conductor. Coloca las llaves en el switch de ignición y se pone en marcha enseguida.

El vehículo se mezcla con otros, quedando desapercibido.

Daniel revisa cada tanto la cajuela para comprobar si la criatura sigue inconsciente. Más allá se ven algunos edificios, iluminados a contraluz por el resplandor previo al amanecer.

—¿Qué vamos hacer con él ahora?

—Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Saca la mano de la palanca de cambio y apunta a la cajuela—. Nuestros días de resaca terminan aquí. Con la abominación, nos haremos ricos —su vista se dirige momentáneamente al retrovisor para ver a Daniel—. Dios nos mandó una señal y hay que aprovecharla.

—Creía que lo estábamos llevando para hacerle tratar esa herida hecha por ti —insiste—, podría ayudarnos el señor Gonzales ya que es veterinario.

—Sí que eres pesado con el tema de la lesión. En parte, era lo único que tenía para dejarlo quieto —dice malhumorado—. Ahora, vayamos a lo serio. Sí no quieres entrar en esto, no te obligo pero luego no me vengas con reclamos.

Daniel, enfadado piensa por un momento.

La camioneta llega al estacionamiento del circo. En aquél lugar, hay cientos de rarezas, fenómenos de la naturaleza. Un negocio completamente ilegal pero de gran atracción.

Scout aparca la furgoneta y ambos bajan cautelosamente. El gran patio sigue deshabitado; sólo la carpa iluminada les da la bienvenida.

—Gonzales será el veterinario —dice Scout, después de un momento de silencio—. El señor Diamond tendrá que apostar mucho si quiere esta joya —señala al cuerpo quieto—. Me pregunto cuánto piensa pagar por él.

De repente, diez hombres se aproximan hacia ellos.

—Ahí viene el señor Diamond, Scout.

John Diamond se destaca del resto. Es el único que está encima de un corcel blanco.

—Vaya, vaya —dice lentamente—, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —le cuestiona a uno que está cerca.

—Pues, son Scout y Daniel, señor.

—Eso lo note. ¿Por qué han venido a estas horas? Tuve que mandar a otro par de idiotas para hacer su trabajo, y, si no fuera por la notificación de mis guardias, seguiría pensando en ustedes.

Daniel intenta disculparse pero una mano en su pecho le hace callar inmediatamente.

—Escucha, Diamond. Tengo algo que ofrecerte —señala a la cajuela—. Es única. La mejor atracción que puedes tener en tu circo y noblemente te lo confío a ti —exclama, con los brazos abiertos.

Ante las palabras de Scout, John cambia su actitud de fiera por curiosa.

—Espero que sea bueno, Scout. No quiero mandar a alguien a ensuciarse las manos por tu insolencia.

—Sugiero que a partir de ahora trates con respeto a tu futuro hombre de negocios —mira hacia Daniel—, ah, se me olvida. Daniel ahora trabaja para mí.

—Deja de parlotear y muéstrame lo que tienes —los mira fríamente, con los brazos cruzados firmemente a su pecho.

—Daniel, ¿nos harías el honor? —vuelve a señalar el baúl.

El chico se apresura y saca a la tortuga de allí. Lo coloca sobre la tierra.

La única evidencia del golpe es la sangre seca y la hinchazón enorme; escondida a simple vista.

Inmediatamente John baja del corcel y se acerca a la criatura.

Está acostado en su plastrón.

—Dale la vuelta —comanda.

Hacen lo que pide. La cabeza y miembros posteriores e inferiores quedan en una posición incómoda debido a su caparazón. John lo examina más de cerca. Incluso toca cada parte del cuerpo con una de sus manos sin guantes para comprobar algún aspecto artificial.

Al levantarse, John corrobora que todo es natural. La impresión queda muy clara en su rostro.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Es bello, ¿no? Vayamos a un lugar más cálido y hablemos del trato —dice, abriéndose paso hacia el cuerpo inmóvil—. Daniel, por favor, cárgalo y llévaselo a Gonzales.

Daniel recoge a la tortuga y es escoltado por dos de las diez personas hacia el veterinario.

—¿Qué dices sobre el trato? —insiste Scout.

Cómo negociador y dueño del circo, la admiración de tener las mejores atracciones es su gran hobby y su riqueza. Cómo dueño de su empresa en reparaciones de tuberías, no podría pensar siquiera en compras de reliquias como ésta.

—Está bien, vayamos a mi despacho. Necesito saber todo antes de tomar una decisión.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, John cierra la puerta y le invita a sentarse en una de las sillas. Luego va a la suya propia.

—Explícame con detalles el encuentro con la tortuga.

—Descuida. Lo encontré vagando por las alcantarillas.

—Dije, con detalles —repite, con irritación.

—Cuando terminamos de reparar la tubería, escuchamos un ruido. Fuimos a investigar y lo encontramos —explica, a regañadientes.

—¿Cómo obtuvo ése golpe?

—¿El de la cabeza?

—Sí. También he visto raspaduras en ambas rodillas y algunas por todo el cuerpo.

—El de la cabeza fue obra mía. No sabía cómo hacer para que se quedara quieto. Por lo demás, sinceramente no sé cómo los obtuvo.

—No sé mucho de tortugas pero me parece que no se ha perdido en largo plazo. Tal vez unas horas —Diamond reflexiona—. No sufre de mal nutrición y deshidratación. Lo comprobé al ver sus encías y la piel brillante. Tal vez se escapó. Lo cual es malo para mí sí quiero comprarlo.

—¿Por qué? —Scout está preocupado. Su futuro depende de lo que diga.

—Quiere decir que estuvo en manos de otro cuidador y abandonarlo no me resulta una opción fiable. Tal vez, lo esté buscando en estos momentos y la verdad es que no quiero tener ningún problema.

—Bueno, pero, ¿sí resulta que se escapó de algún laboratorio por que se querían deshacer de él?

—No tiene marcas de haber sido tratado en algún lugar como ése. No lleva identificación y además me ha llamado la atención el cinturón que tiene atado en la caparazón —Se rasca la barbilla, pensativo—. Estoy completamente seguro que estaba jugando o algo así y debió de extraviarse sin querer.

—Puede dejar pasar un tiempo antes de mostrarlo al público. No creo que salga en las noticias y se entere —Scout intenta buscar una solución.

—De todas maneras, voy a mudar el circo a Normandía —dice, después de un rato—. Lo quiero.

—Me da gusto, señor.

—Eso sí, tendré que descontarte el maltrato y algunas otras cosas. Esperare el informe del veterinario.

—Muy bien —le da la mano—. ¿Tenemos trato?

—Sí —le estrecha con un fuerte apretón.

En eso se escucha el ruido de pasos que se aproximan. Un momento después, Gonzales entra.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiona John.

—La tortuga parece gozar de un buen estado de salud. Tiene estructuras morfológicas al de un hombre. Su edad es aproximadamente unos cinco, seis años. Su caparazón tiene cicatrices hechas por algún material filoso o contundente. Su musculatura está bien definida para alguien de su edad. Parece que es un deportista. En la correa que tenia puesta pude encontrar evidencia de alguna especie de polvo, muy raro, según mi colega científico. Según los resultados de la muestra de sangre y el ADN, la criatura pareció haber sufrido una especie de mutación radiactiva.

—Con respecto a su edad, ¿cuánto sería cinco años para nosotros? —interrumpe Diamond.

—Las tortugas cumplen los mismos años que los hombres, sí te hacías referir a eso.

—Asique se trata de un niño —dice para sí.

—Ayudaría sí dijera que la tortuga estaba llorando —agrega Scout.

Ante aquello, John y Gonzales dirigieron su atención a él.

—Fascinante. Eso quiere decir que su condición física es la de un animal pero su psicología es la de un humano —jacta Gonzales.

—A lo mejor era el agua de aquel lugar —intenta justificar Diamond—. Falta que se comporte y hable como humano para creer lo que dices, Scout.

Daniel aparece en la puerta, con una camiseta nueva.

—Daniel, ¿puedes explicarle a John lo que vimos en los ojos de la tortuga?

El joven se apoya contra el umbral.

—Había miedo, desesperación en sus ojos. Pude ver cómo lágrimas salían de allí, señor.

—Meramente impresionante. No puedo quejarme entonces —dice John, tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. ¿Se despertó?

—No, pero lo encerré en la jaula del tigre que murió hace poco —dice Daniel.

—Tomen este cheque —se lo entrega a Scout—. Caballeros —refiere a las dos custodias— acompañen a los muchachos a la salida.

—señor, ¿estamos despedidos? —pregunta Daniel.

—¿Qué esperabas? —susurra Scout, marchándose.

—Ahora que tienen dinero, no veo por qué deberían quedarse. A menos, eso es lo que Scout me transfirió desde que llegó —dice, con dureza.

Los dos hombres son custodiados hacia el aparcamiento. Luego esperan hasta que el automóvil se aleje de las puertas, antes de cerrarlas.

John Diamond va hacia la jaula de tigre. Con fascinación, observa los ojos despiertos de la criatura.

—Bienvenido a mi circo. Te aseguro que serás la atracción más vista, cosa rara.

La reacción de la tortuga es automática.

Miedo.


	2. Última conversación

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2: Última conversación.**

La guarida abre sus brazos al frío invernal, ésta, acepta su bienvenida. Las velas bailan al ritmo de su capricho y los habitantes se adaptan.

En cierto lugar, la rata de nombre Splinter suspira por tercera vez en menos de una hora. Sus hijos de cinco años están demasiados emocionados con su juego para medir el nivel de volumen. Abandona la meditación para comprobar. En cuanto llega, ve que se arrojan todo tipo de proyectiles; sonrisas y ojos brillantes de felicidad. Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo ante sus payasadas. A continuación, carraspea y los niños se detienen.

—Mis hijos, estoy contento con verlos entretenidos —dice lentamente—. Aunque les he dicho muchas veces lo que puede pasar sí gritan de esa manera.

—Lo sentimos, papá —responde el mayor apenado—. No volverá a suceder.

Splinter siente pena al ver como se desmoronan.

—La próxima vez tengan más cuidado.

—Sí —corean.

Para cambiar el ambiente triste, su padre decide ofrecerles una misión de confiabilidad.

—Sí terminan de ordenar antes de una hora, puedo dejarles jugar en las alcantarillas.

—¿En serio? —dice Michelangelo con incredulidad.

—Sí. Podrán ir con la condición de hacer el mínimo ruido y respetar los límites de exploración —advierte.

—Se nos está pasando el tiempo —dice Donatello con prisa mientras comienza a ordenar.

—Iré a consultar la hora con el reloj —dice Splinter a medida que se marcha.

—Vamos chicos, hay que apresurarse —comanda Raphael al mismo tiempo que recoge una almohada y lo coloca sobre la cama.

Cuando terminan, se dirigen hacia el dojo y esperan en fila. Splinter los abriga con ropa acogedora y envuelve cada cabecita con máscaras de distinto color.

— ¿Les gustaría mi compañía, o, van a prometerme quedarse donde les dije? —insiste una vez más.

—Prometemos quedarnos en los límites —responde el mayor. La cabeza en alto y la mirada firme.

—Está bien. Sin embargo, antes de que se vayan. Donatello, te harás cargo de controlar la hora hasta que la aguja pequeña del reloj esté marcando las once —le entrega dicho objeto.

—Claro. Eso son como dos horas, ¿no? —dice el de piel oliva después de volver su atención al reloj.

—Sí. Volverán para el tiempo de ir a dormir. Michelangelo, recuerda que te toca contarnos un cuento —sonríe cálidamente a su euforia.

—Por supuesto, papi. No se me olvidará.

—Raphael, tú quedarás a cargo de tus hermanos —dice sin dejar de sonreír.

—Como siempre, papá. No voy a dejar que se lastimen —hincha su plastrón con orgullo.

Splinter le da una pequeña palmadita en su cabeza.

—Y Leonardo, hazme el favor de recordar el camino de vuelta.

—Sí —responde Leonardo.

—No tengo dudas de que sean capaces de acordarse también. Simplemente le asigne una misión como a ustedes —agrega ofreciendo sus brazos. Ellos se abalanzan hacia él, respondiéndole con el mismo afecto.

A continuación, Raphael asegura las manos de cada hermano antes de ponerse adelante. Imitando el sonido de un tren, logra dar impulso a los vagones para ganar velocidad. En unos instantes, Splinter queda completamente solo. Aprovecha el tiempo para terminar su meditación con total paz.

El tren tortuga se detiene luego de unos diez minutos. El frío de afuera no se compara con la de su hogar. Ésta se envuelve a cada cuerpo, estremeciéndolos inmediatamente. La poca luminosidad es apenas suficiente para revelar sus siluetas y el espacio es apto para corretear y ocultarse.

Cada uno suelta su mano para enfrentarse. El de pañuelo azul saca una moneda de su cinturón y lo coloca suavemente sobre el dorso de la mano. Permite al de máscara violeta, elegir primeramente un juego. Éste ofrece policías y ladrones; el de naranja es el siguiente. Su vocecita baja una octava al momento de pedir las escondidas y el de rojo lo acalla con su propia propuesta, jugar a seguir al líder. Una vez que es su turno, el mayor imita la voz de su hermano violeta y exclama uno de sus juegos favoritos, piratas.

—Sí sale cara, jugaremos policías y ladrones. Sí sale Cruz, jugaremos a seguir al líder —arroja la moneda. Sale cara—. Entonces comencemos con policías y ladrones y luego seguimos con tu propuesta, Raph —vuelve a lanzar. La tercera opción es piratas y la última escondidas.

—Cómo sugerí policías y ladrones —comienza Donnie—, quiero agregar algo — dice. Los otros tres esperan a que su hermano se explique—. Los policías tendrán puesto solamente ropa y los ladrones la máscara.

—Pero hace frío —se queja Michelangelo—. ¿No podrían los ladrones sacarse la máscara y los policías no?

—No. Sólo los policías tienen que estar protegidos —intenta buscar una explicación—. ¿No viste que en las películas siempre llevan chalecos anti-balas?

—Mikey tiene un punto, Don. Hace frío y nos podemos enfermar fácilmente —dice Leonardo.

—Bueno, no creo que los ladrones sean siempre los mismos, ¿no? —dice Raphael intentando acortar la charla.

La manija del reloj sigue su propio juego, llevando su ritmo sin molestarse en hacer una pausa. Los pequeños no se permiten intimidar, al contrario, pasan de un juego a otro cuando se les plazca.

Al momento de llegar a las escondidas, las tortugas llevan puesto solamente el cinturón y la máscara.

—¿Quién quiere comenzar a contar? —pregunta Michelangelo.

—Espera, Mikey— dice Donatello tomando pequeñas bocanadas de oxígeno—. Tenemos más de media hora para jugar a las escondidas.

—Pero quiero jugar —protesta el más pequeño.

—Cinco minutos de pausa, hermanito —ofrece Leonardo.

—Chicos, ¿cómo puede ser que estén tan cansados? —dice Raphael—. Sólo juguemos un poco más. Ya va a ver tiempo para relajarse.

—Además —agrega Mikey—, no descansamos en los anteriores juegos.

—Tienes razón —dice Leonardo. Da un vistazo al de máscara violeta y añade—. Nos ofrecemos a contar, ¿te parece?

—Está bien —dice Michelangelo sin rencor—. Quiero que comience Donnie —le toca uno de sus bracitos.

—Está bien —responde.

Los lugares son escasos para esconderse. A veces se ocultan de a dos sino tienen otra alternativa. Una sin embargo, decide cambiar de táctica cuando ve la oportunidad. Se las ingenia para correr sigilosamente hacia un túnel y ocultarse. Observa al contador con regocijo mientras éste, intenta encontrar al resto. Con inocencia sonríe, sin suponer lo que pasaría en un momento.

Las dos tortugas escondidas son encontradas. Su hermano se deleita cuando los haya ocultos cerca de su anterior escondrijo. Luego, se dispone a rastrear al restante pero se da cuenta que no le es fácil. Pide cooperación al ver que se le acaba el tiempo y aun así, no pueden localizarlo. Comienzan a llamarlo por su nombre mientras éste sigue contemplando con más gracia.

Repentinamente, uno de ellos toma su ropa del suelo y empieza a correr en la dirección opuesta a la que se camufla. Sus otros dos hermanos lo llaman por última vez antes de hacer lo mismo. El otro niño sale de su escondite, en cuanto ve lo que sucede. Se para en el centro del terreno y vocifera su presencia, arrepentido de su broma, pero no aparecen. Se dispone a seguirlos hasta que pierde el sentido de la orientación. El pánico sobrepasa sus sentidos, dejándolo muy agitado. Su mayor temor es enfrentarse con la ira de su padre por lo que toma la decisión de voltearse y correr.

El frío aprovecha para recordarle que no lleva puesto protección. Dirige su atención en recuperar su prenda pero comete el error de elegir otro camino. La adrenalina lo impulsa a no detenerse. Se aleja unos cuantos metros hasta que su pie conecta con una baldosa sobresaliente y cae pesadamente al suelo. Unos minutos pasan antes de que el niño solloce irritadamente. Se saca la máscara de su cabeza y trata de limpiar la rodilla en la oscuridad. Sus manos tiemblan a consecuencia del miedo, del frío y del dolor que siente. Su mente acelerada no es capaz de percatar unas voces, no muy distantes a su paradero. Su respiración se vuelve ruidosa y su voz quebrada escapa de sus labios en rápidos jadeos. Intenta levantarse pero se siente débil. Se conforma con dar la vuelta y arrastrarse, olvidándose de la lastimadura.

Pasos comienzan a oírse cada vez más fuertes hasta que el brillo de una linterna revela su presencia. Sus ojos se ensanchan con temor pero decide girar otra vez para ver quién es el que la sostiene. Para su horror, las dos figuras que están al frente no son familiares. Como un zumbido, la voz de su padre se infiltra en su mente, recitándole una y otra su error. La tensión en sus miembros amortigua el dolor por un momento.

Comienza a retroceder sin perderlos de vista. Lamentablemente, su caparazón es detenido por la estructura que sobresale de una pared, quedando arrinconado y sin posibilidad de escapar por esa dirección. Su instinto se hace cargo al momento de revelar sus dientes y apretar sus puños con fuerza. Una de las manos sujeta su máscara, impidiendo que las uñas atraviesen la piel.

Todo su esfuerzo de supervivencia es arrollado y aplastado por el peso corporal de uno de los hombres. Éste comanda al otro para que consiga algo con que atarlo. Esa pequeña información le da motivos para luchar con todo lo que tiene. Al momento de volver con la cuerda en la mano, la tortuga sabe que no tiene escapatoria. Lo último que ve antes de caer en la inconsciencia es la mano de su captor, sosteniendo una herramienta e impulsándola hacia su cabeza.

Un tiempo después, la tortuga recupera la consciencia. Su cabeza palpita con agonía, haciéndole sentir débil y desorientada. Tarda un momento para aclarar la vista y recorrer la habitación. Hay una larga mesa lleno de instrumentos desconocidos, dos estantes, varias máquinas apagadas y una especie de balanza. Luego, se enfoca sobre la silueta de un hombre alto y flaco que está de espaldas, rellenando algunos papeles. Cuando trata de incorporarse, las cadenas de su tobillo suenan contra la tabla metálica en la cual se halla.

—Estás despierto.

El veterinario se acerca con cautela hasta quedar sobre los pies del pequeño. Apoya el portapapeles a un lado y saca una jeringa llena de un líquido amarillo. También saca un trozo de manzana y lo coloca suavemente sobre la tabla. La tortuga lo examina silenciosamente mientras trata de buscar una posición más cómoda.

—Amiguito, no tengas miedo —muestra la jeringa—. Esto va ayudarte a calmar el dolor —sin que se diera cuenta, Gonzales le inyecta rápidamente en el hombro—. Sé que te molesta estar encadenado pero es por tu propia seguridad. Ahora, no me muerdas la mano —le acerca el trozo de manzana hacia la boca.

La tortuga desorientada mastica lentamente, sin perderlo de vista. Para él, el hombre junto a él le resulta tan desconocido como su pasado. El golpe en la cabeza había irrumpido con sus recuerdos y así, el pequeño no sabe quién es o dónde está.

El veterinario vuelve a rellenar algunas cosas más antes de ser interrumpido por Daniel.

—¡La tortuga está despierta! —exclama con sorpresa.

El último pedacito de manzana cae de sus labios. Un episodio le atraviesa en cuanto ve a Daniel.

—Sí. Estoy yendo —dice Gonzales—. Me falta anotar el peso y llevarlo a la jaula.

En la mente del pequeño, ve a Daniel con una cuerda en la mano mientras otro sujeto lo aplasta contra la pared. Se da cuenta que es uno de los captores.

Con gran velocidad, la tortuga se levanta de la tabla y brinca al suelo, cayendo torpemente sobre una rodilla a causa de las cadenas en sus tobillos. Gonzales y Daniel no se percatan hasta que el pequeño reptil pasa por su lado.

—¡No dejen que se escape! —anuncia Daniel estupefacto.

Los custodios de Diamond que vigilan la puerta, arremeten contra la criatura y lo inmovilizan rápidamente.

—¡Tengan cuidado con él! Está herido. —dice Gonzales con prisa—. Llévenlo a la jaula del tigre antes que Diamond sepa lo que pasó aquí.

Daniel se dispone a seguir a los otros dos pero el veterinario lo detiene.

—Algo me dice que éste pequeñín no es ordinaria. Creo que pude ver algo indescriptible en su mirada.

—Mira Gonzales, no quiero hablar de esto. Scout es el culpable de haberle pegado con mi destornillador. Yo no quise meterme pero ahora es mi problema también.

—Sabes que a John le gusta tener todo lo que sea exótico e inclusive tiene personas con malformaciones —dice mientras recoge los resultados y otros papeles—. También sé que estás aquí por el dinero igual que yo. No soporto ver que los utilice para ganar dinero y divertirse, aunque tenga que fingir lo contrario.

—Lo sé, a mí también me pasa —suelta un suspiro—. Ve tú primero. Tengo que ver al pequeño antes de irme.

—Está bien.

Daniel es acompañado por un escolta. En la jaula de tigre, se encuentra la tortuga acurrucada sobre un puñado de paja. Su cabeza está remendada y está libre de cadenas. En la esquina hay dos recipientes; una llena de agua y otra con varios trozos de fruta.

—Siento haberte hecho esto, pequeño —se disculpa con tristeza—. No tienes la culpa de ser lo que eres —deja salir otro suspiro—. A menos estás en un lugar con más protección que en las alcantarillas.

La tortuga lo observa con un profundo sentimiento de odio. Tanto es así, que decide voltear su cabeza en la dirección opuesta. Daniel toma aquello como señal para marcharse.

—Realmente lo siento.

Pasa un rato antes de volver a recibir visita. Esta vez se trata de Johh, que le sonríe maliciosamente. Sus manos están detrás de su espalda y su postura es firme.

—Bienvenido a mi circo. Te aseguro que serás la atracción más vista.

La reacción de la tortuga es automática. Su cuerpo tiembla de miedo. Algo en lo profundo de su mente le incita a recordar cualquier cosa, porque sabe que él no pertenece aquí. Sin embargo, el cansancio es más fuerte que su preocupación y la joven tortuga cierras sus ojos para bloquear la imagen de aquel sujeto.

John Diamond comprueba al resto de sus atracciones antes de marcharse.

—Mañana a primera hora, nos vamos a Normandía.

**Nota de autor: Muchas gracias por los reviews. Voy a tratar de explicar todas las dudas que tengan a medida que voy subiendo más capítulos. Espero que éste les guste. Alguna duda o crítica, puedan hacerlo con confianza.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Monstruo de feria

**DISCLAIMER: TMNT no me pertenece.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene violencia, tortura y maltrato. **

**Capítulo 3: Monstruo de feria**

El tren chirría, luchando contra la creciente resistencia de los frenos de aire. Al cabo de varios minutos, y tras un prolongado quejido, la gran bestia de hierro se detiene con un estremecimiento y resopla. Las puertas de los vagones se abren, revelando varios trabajadores con equipos de traslado y cuerdas.

En un vagón, un grupo traslada varios caballos de distintos colores y alturas. Algunos flacos y otros un tanto obesos. Otro vagón incluye a los felinos, esperando ser transportados. Diamond se dirige al vagón que contiene a los animales exóticos y observa a la tortuga amarrada a un poste.

—Rodrigo, ven aquí.

—¿Sí señor?

—Prepara una jaula para éste.

—Enseguida señor.

Cerca de allí, la carpa del circo está siendo elevada por varias personas. Lo sujetan de varios postes rectos que ascienden en diversos ángulos. La lona es recia y casi traslucida. Los animales son puestos en otra carpa similar pero más baja.

En otra tienda, los fenómenos aparcan sus pocas pertenencias y extiendes sus colchones. En total hay seis personas. Una chica flaca vestida con ropa andrajosa, sentada en medio del lugar, balbucea incoherencias. Sus pies son anchos con manchas violáceas, las uñas son largas y negras y las manos son muy pequeñas. En una de las esquinas opuestas a la puerta hay dos gemelos unidos desde la cintura hacia abajo. El resto de ellos tienen alguna que otra diferencia en su cuerpo, lo suficiente para estar allí.

Un joven se acerca a la tienda de Diamond, acompañado por algunos escoltas. Lo arrojan con desinterés y luego regresan a su puesto. Pronto llega Gonzales y le ayuda a incorporarse.

—¿Qué es esto? —John señala al muchacho.

— Lo encontré durmiendo en uno de los vagones.

—No me digas —responde con sarcasmo. Se recuesta en su sillón mientras examina las pruebas de su nueva atracción.

—¿Quiere que le muestre la salida?

—Todavía no —dice John. Saca un cigarro de su chaqueta y lo enciende—. Déjanos solos.

Cuando Gonzales cierra la puerta, el joven se sacude la ropa. Diamond da una calada perezosa y suelta el humo después de un momento.

—¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? —le pregunta en francés.

—Peter Lewis, señor. Pido disculpas por haber dormido en su tren —John levanta una mano para acallarlo.

—¿Qué hace un joven como tú deambulando?, no pareces de aquí.

—Soy de Arizona, señor. Decidí hacer mi propio rumbo.

—Con que eso. Me imagino que buscas un trabajo.

—Sí, no tuve suerte en hallar uno todavía.

—Iré al grano. Sí quieres un puesto aquí, tendrás que ser rudo y desalojar el infantilismo —dice tamborileando los dedos con la superficie de la mesa.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Necesito un adiestrador para mi mascota especial.

—Entiendo.

—Utilizaras todo lo que sea necesario para amaestrarlo —apaga su cigarro y presiona un botón. Al rato, Rodrigo entra—. Rodrigo, muéstrale a Peter la carpa de entrenamiento. Quiero que comience ahora.

—Sí, señor.

Antes de irse, Diamond se levanta y lo toma del hombro con firmeza.

—Haz que me sienta orgulloso de contratarte.

Rodrigo empuja al joven y cierra la puerta. Lo escolta hasta la carpa mediana que está a unos pocos pasos y luego abre un armario. Peter se asquea ante todo el instrumental de tortura que hay.

—Escoge rápido, no tenemos todo el día.

El joven toma un látigo de cuero y guantes de nitrilos color azul.

—Llévame hacia el animal.

—La función comienza dentro de unas horas. Procura dejar marca para que sea más realista su presencia en el espectáculo —dice mientras se dirigen a la carpa—. Diamond quiere que su existencia sea creíble.

Peter se introduce en la carpa y busca al animal. Lo encuentra, amarrado por una cadena hacia su cuello; el grosor del mismo demuestra ser muy pesado. Sus pequeñas manos están hinchadas por el duro esfuerzo de liberarse y su cara infestada de cansancio angustioso, se clava en sus ojos. Se dirige hacia la cadena enrollada al poste y comprueba el gran candado que atraviesa sus siete vueltas.

—Es hora de enseñarte algunas conductas básicas. Lo primero que haré contigo es enseñarte a pararte y sentarte cuando te lo diga —se aleja—. Levántate.

Se queda inmóvil. Peter le demuestra cómo hacerlo cada vez que anuncia la palabra. A continuación, decide probar una vez más.

—Levántate.

Como la tortuga sigue quieta, Peter pierde la paciencia.

—¡He dicho que te levantes! —saca el látigo de la cintura y golpea al suelo —¡Levántate ahora!

La tortuga sigue sin hacerle caso a pesar de la evidente amenaza.

—N-no puedo hacerlo. E-es pesado.

—¡Puedes hablar! —exclama con asombro.

—P-por favor, libérame —su voz quebrada por el miedo es apenas un susurro.

Con incredulidad, Peter tira el látigo al suelo y se abalanza hacia la cadena. Justo en ese momento, Diamond entra en compañía de sus escoltas.

—¡Qué mierda estás haciendo! —exclama con furia.

—Es un niño, señor.

Dos hombres alejan a Peter de la tortuga.

—¡Qué están haciendo!, ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!

—¡Maldito ladronzuelo! Serás castigado por tu incompetencia.

—¡No!, ¡Tienen que escucharme! —trata de liberarse pero no lo logra—. No quiero robarle, señor —mueve la cabeza en dirección hacia el quelonio—. ¡Puede hablar!

Diamond se arrodilla ante la tortuga.

—Habla, tortuga.

El pequeño intenta introducir la cabeza dentro de su caparazón pero la cadena se lo impide. John se levanta y gira en torno a Peter y sus escoltas.

—Según Gonzales, este pequeño individuo puede imitar gestos, comportamientos y hasta la repetición de palabras con fines de disipar la amenaza —levanta el látigo del suelo—. Tienes que ser más inteligente que esta cosa —John patea las pequeñas piernas de la tortuga—. Saquen este impostor de mi vista.

—No señor, le ruego que me dé otra oportunidad.

Tarda unos largos minutos, pensando que decir. El pequeño gime entre cada exhalación.

—Está bien. Castígalo por desobediencia —le entrega el látigo.

Ambos hombres lo sueltan para liberar la cadena del poste. Uno de ellos apoya el pie sobre la cabeza de la tortuga y el otro sostiene el enlace a una distancia segura.

Peter comienza azotarlo sobre la piel desnuda unas cuantas veces. Los gritos que desgarran la pequeña boca no son nada comparado con el impulso de cada neurona, llorando a gritos misericordia. Cada golpe abre una herida y la sangre mancha el cuero, el suelo, los zapatos y los pantalones. Su voz inocente perfora en estruendosos gritos que desgarran almas ausentes. Cuando el látigo desciende por decimoquinta vez, John finaliza con una simple señal de su mano derecha. Peter jadea en busca de aire pero el olor cobrizo penetra en sus fosas nasales. Intenta retroceder pero el guardia que antes sostenía la cabeza, está ahora sujetándole los brazos con presión.

El quelonio se retuerce de un lado a otro, en un vano intento de escapar del dolor sofocante. Es arrastrado de nuevo al lugar previo, dejando tras de sí, manchas sangrientas. El sollozo entrecortado llega a oídos sordos, así como sus lamentaciones.

Diamond manda a llamar a Rodrigo, solicitando un cubo de agua y una esponja. A continuación, da instrucciones de limpieza en su mascota. Peter los acepta de mala gana sin protestar. Frota la irritada piel con dureza, desquitando su frustración y haciendo caso omiso a los gritos, a las convulsiones y al líquido carmesí.

—Estás perdonado, muchacho. Lávalo bien y después busca a Gonzales, el que te trajo hacia mí, para que atiendas sus heridas —comanda—. Cuando termine de remendarlo, te encargaras de colocarle el collar y encerarle el caparazón.

—Sí, señor.

Gonzales se entristece en cuanto lo ve, tendido en una posición incómoda. Entra a la jaula y deja caer el botiquín de primeros auxilios a un lado. Peter observa en silencio, como éste quita el collar de la tortuga con suavidad para desinfectarle con peróxido de hidrogeno. Venda cada herida y cambia algunas que se empapan con rapidez. Luego saca el kit de costura para coser la herida profunda de la pierna izquierda. Envuelve una manta sobre el cuerpo magullado y luego echa un vistazo al hombre que sigue parado contra el umbral.

—Pobrecillo. Mira cómo lo dejaste —le señala las evidentes marcas—. No debiste ser tan cruel.

—Tanta compasión puede hacer que cometas errores estúpidos, tales como lo que estuve por hacer.

—Cállate Peter, no tienes nada que hacer aquí —dice con enojo. Espera hasta quedar solo antes de volver a dirigir su atención al pequeño—. Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que no sigas sufriendo.

Llega la noche y todo el mundo se prepara para recibir a las personas. La gran carpa luce sobresaliente y bulle de actividad. A un lado, un grupo de artistas se retocan y otro levantan las pancartas que anuncian las nuevas atracciones y espectáculos. El aire está impregnado con aromas de comida y animales. Los hombres de los puestos se meten apresuradamente detrás de los mostradores y los adiestradores comprueban el material adecuado.

Una docena de hombres ingresan en cuanto abren las barreras y llenan de inmediato los asientos. John observa desde afuera, la multitud que sigue entrando. Espera hasta el último antes de señalar al anunciante para que presente el show y de comienzo.

—¡Damas-s-s-s-s y caballeros-s-s-s-s! ¡Esta noche les ofreceremos una nueva atracción para que llenen el ambiente de bullidos y aplausos! ¡Má-á-á-á-á-ás que suficiente para impresionarse con su exótica belleza!

La tortuga es transportada hacia la gran carpa, cubierta de las curiosas miradas y con un letrero llamativo "_**Aquí yace el verdadero monstruo"**_. Una vez dentro, destapan las cubiertas y Peter ingresa a la jaula. Una picana eléctrica yace en su mano derecha y una cadena brillante en la izquierda.

Procede colocando la cadena en el gancho del collar y sacando las vendas, pese a las contradicciones de Gonzales. Luego, camina hacia una mula adornada de luces y la enrolla en el cuello de ésta. A continuación, espera con paciencia la llamada de los megáfonos para anunciar su presencia al público.

Unas horas pasan hasta que la multitud, picada en el interés, corea a gritos la aparición de la nueva atracción.

—¡Y ahora lo que estaban esperando! ¡Abran sus ojos y presten atención a la abominación que está por aparecer! ¡Recomiendo a los que sufren del corazón que sean valientes sino quieren irse! ¡Con u-u-u-u-u-ustedes, el reptil más monstruoso del mundo!

Una melodía dramática suena al finalizar su anuncio; la señal que el joven espera. Se aproxima hacia el desvanecido y ejecuta una pequeña descarga eléctrica con la picana; hace lo mismo con el otro animal.

Ambos reaccionan ante aquella acción, corriendo hacia el centro de la carpa o más bien, la mula galopea salvajemente llevando a rastras la pobre criatura. Dos asistentes detienen al animal asustado y lo consuelan, dándole palmaditas en la frente. Atrás, la tortuga se incorpora con lentitud sólo para ver centenares de ojos, observándolo. Todo el dolor queda en el triste olvido en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Sus temblores aumentan y también sus latidos. Nunca en su corta vida, imaginaría presenciar con tanto ímpetu, aquella situación. El terror agobiante invade su cabeza, dejándolo pasmado, confundido y alarmado.

No oye al hombre del micrófono cuando lo está presentando ni ve a los asistentes, rodeándolo. Tampoco siente la presencia de Peter a su lado o la subconsciente advirtiéndole lo que sus otros sentidos no pueden. Todo su enfoque está reservado exclusivamente en aquellos ojos multitudinarios y los gritos que salen de sus labios.

—¡Peter les enseñará la inteligencia de este pequeño individuo! ¡Observen sus heridas!, ¡se darán cuenta que no es un traje o una extorsión para ganar dinero! ¡El que siga sin creer puede venir después de terminar el show a comprobar personalmente!

Diamond aparece y saluda a los presentes antes de enfocar su mirada al de Peter y dar la señal. Éste se agacha a la altura del pequeño atontado y le susurra al oído:

—Haz lo que te digo si quieres terminar sin más lesiones, ¿me entendiste? —Sonríe con malicia al ver la reacción que obtiene en aquellos ojos. Luego se incorpora para aceptar el micrófono y anuncia—: Hijo nacido del mismísimo diablo, demuéstrales a estas personas el miedo que te tiene este pobre animal al sentarse sobre él.

La tortuga comienza avanzar con pasos temblorosos hasta que la concentración que recupera, le da la confianza suficiente para sentir una sensación de experiencia lejana, recorriéndole cada nervio atrofiado. Olvidando toda coherencia por la supervivencia, la tortuga da un brinco y una voltereta en el aire antes de caer con flexibilidad sobre la montura.

Todo el lugar queda en completo silencio, salvo los relinchos, bramidos, gruñidos y jadeos de los animales. Diamond y compañía quedan atónitos por lo que acaba de suceder. De repente, un pequeño grupo de aplausos anima al resto a celebrar aquel truco inesperado.

La tortuga, en cambio, aprovecha los abucheos al máximo. Realiza un nuevo truco con la compañía de la música, inclinando todo su peso sobre las manos y abriendo de par en par sus piernas. Luego realiza una voltereta hacia atrás, quedando a espaldas de Peter. La atención que recibe es suficiente para olvidar todo dolor estresante. Sus ojos brillan de gratitud y la sonrisa aparece bulliciosa de felicidad. Suelta un chillido puramente infantil y se deja llevar por la sensación lejana.

A pesar de seguir esperando alguna conducta clasificada por el personal del circo, el público anima al niño a efectuar más trucos. Sin embargo, Diamond sabe que están allí por el anuncio y no por lo que puede hacer.

Ingresa al campo y se para encima de una tarima, exclamando atención.

—Esta criatura puede hacer muchos movimientos como los de recién. Sin embargo, no se dejen engañar por su adorable sonrisa porque el próximo sábado, se enfrentara al hombre de hierro. Acuérdense de lo que les digo, su apariencia engaña.

La gente proclama a gritos la pelea futura mientras que la tortuga, sin entender, sigue sonriendo tontamente.

Peter toma las riendas de la mula para finalizar el espectáculo. Una vez que están fuera de vista, desata la cadena de la acémila y dirige al reptil hacia la jaula. Ésta se resiste pero no tiene éxito ya que sigue sintiéndose débil.

—¡Me has dejado muy sorprendido! —exclama—. ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Diamond entra unos minutos después.

—Peter, eres muy buen adiestrador. Unas pocas horas y mira lo que has logrado —dice—. Te daré cuatro días para entrenarlo como luchador.

—¡No estarás hablando enserio! —clama.

—Por favor —dice con desdén—. El hombre de hierro no es más que un debilucho lleno de esteroides. Hazlo y ya.

Sin ninguna opción, el joven accede a regañadientes la nueva condición. Traslada la jaula a la anterior tienda y luego llena el recipiente de agua. Observa el patrón ascendente y descendente del plastrón por un largo rato. Después sale y se dirige al despacho de Diamond para reclamarle una habitación.

En cuanto llega, escucha con atención los próximos planes del patrón.

—… que irnos en cuanto terminemos el próximo show.

Peter se esconde detrás unas cajas, por debajo de una ventana sin vigilancia.

—¿Por qué?, ¿ocurrió algo?

—No, me parece ideal trasladarnos de un lado a otro. Hay que evitar a las autoridades.

—Como tú digas, jefe.

—Bueno, ve a descansar. Mañana mudaremos todo el circo hacia Alsacia.

Peter sale de su escondite para ingresar.

—Señor, sólo quiero saber dónde voy a dormir.

—Por ahora, dormirás en el vagón que te encontraron. Me ocupare de hallarte un buen lugar conforme a tu progreso.

—Sí señor.

Cuando abre las puertas del vagón, ve en la esquina una manta doblada y una almohada. Las recoge y se acomoda en la superficie dura. Cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro de cansancio, deseando conciliar el sueño.


End file.
